Deja Vu
by LaLira
Summary: Los hilos y el destino, los sueños y los que dormitan, Sasuke y Sakura.


Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Deja vu**

_"Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños. Nuestro pequeño mundo está rodeado de sueños_" William Shakespeare.

**CAPITULO 1**: Nuestra pequeña vida termina durmiendo.

Otra noche jodida.

Otra noche para el olvido.

¿Qué olvido? Se preguntó con amargura retirándose de la cama.

Era una persona demasiado testaruda y racional como para lograr eliminar aquello de su mente. Sakura no era del tipo que solía dejar cabos sueltos y, un médico recién graduado, de verdad necesitaba utilizar su poquísimo "tiempo para descansar": Descansando.

Mientras peinaba cuidadosamente su cabello decidió adjudicarle características definidas al muchacho al que por primera vez en toda su vida pudo ver claramente. Era de mirada enigmática -aún no se le ocurría un adjetivo totalmente adecuado para tal cosa-, piel pálida, cabello y ojos igualmente azabaches; un contraste bastante gótico y _sensual_.

La sucesión de imágenes aunque turbia le permitía capturar lo esencial de la escena; corría a través de un oscuro y estrecho pasillo donde al final la luz la cegó mucho más que la oscuridad, al acostumbrarse al resplandor se encontró el par de ojos color cuervo que la observaban serenamente desde una cumbre, los cuales pertenecían a un hombre armado y con vestiduras muy extrañas.

Sin embargo, lo más vívido del sueño era lo que sentía, la sensación que la recorría entera hasta mucho tiempo después de levantarse. ¿Cómo podían esas imágenes desencadenar emociones tan fuertes en ella si ni siquiera sabía describirlas sensatamente?

No sabía si era nostalgia, tristeza, alegría o dolor lo que la removía internamente. Era una mescolanza. Tampoco estaba segura de ser ella misma, había llegado a pensar que, quizás, tenía visiones de la vida de otra persona y… y ella estaba transformándose en una especie de vulgar creyente de ese tipo de supercherías.

_Agh_. Soltó con acritud antes de marcharse al hospital.

Quería saber cuándo se acabaría aquello.

Hacía años que no le pasaba _eso_. Casi estudiaba psicología y no medicina por culpa de tal enajenación mental.

Cuando era una adolescente de 13 años –lo recordaba muy claramente-, había despertado una madrugada de primavera con la inquietante comprensión de la soledad que sólo deja el abandono; de hecho, era ése su único pensamiento, le habían arrancado algo…

_Se había ido… lejos._

_ ¿Quién se había ido?_

_¿A dónde?_

_La había abandonado_

_Inexplicable llanto y asfixiante desesperación. _

Además de no recordar qué había soñado aquella vez, el leve _dolor en su nuca_ no la había dejado indiferente. A su edad ya era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma como para entender que no había nada de normal en dicho acontecimiento.

Siempre fue una niña inteligente y adelantada a los demás así que su madre lo justificaba diciendo sencillamente que tenía mucha imaginación, que quizás debía escribir un libro. La primera vez que la escuchó recitar tal _belleza_ de sugerencia una risa seca e histérica brotó de su garganta, la cual se merecía pues ella no era una persona tan jodidamente masoquista.

–Vaya mala cara te gastas hoy. –Ino era la enfermera de turno.

–Gracias. Farfulló distraída colocándose la bata.

– ¡EH! ¿Has visto? Mira el periódico.

En el instante en que oyó aquellas palabras se paralizó por el miedo, la familiaridad y la sorpresa que acudieron a ella al mismo tiempo. _Sabía lo que seguía_, se dirigió al periódico y leyó: "**Trágica masacre**acaba con la vida de toda una familia"

–Dios mío.

– ¿Les conoces? Te has quedado de piedra.

Miró el titular a través de sus anteojos una vez más, ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

NO los conocía.

Pero hacía un minuto acababa de tener la idea de que aquello era de su conocimiento, que incluso ya lo había vivido.

– ¡Pero responde! Me estás preocupando, ¿Acaso respiras?

–Ah… nada, es sólo que me ha impresionado. ¿A ti no? –no mintió.

–Pues, estoy casi segura de que toda la población del país está impresionada, a decir verdad. Pero por un momento pensé que ibas a gritar de pánico.

–¿En serio? Jaja. Supongo que aún soy muy sensible para _este mundo_ tan retorcido.

–Sí… seguro. Sensibilísima.

Sakura tomó el periódico y salió de la oficina con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Muy bien, debía leer todo cuanto pudiera sobre el reportaje, y luego investigar en internet, pensó paranoicamente. Cuando se ajustaba sus lentes alguien le arrancó el periódico de las manos.

–No hay tiempo para leer la sección de chismes hoy. Tenemos pacientes con quemaduras de primer hasta tercer grado procedentes de una feria que se realizaba en las afueras de la ciudad, Sakura, tú los atenderás junto con la Doctora Kazuyo.

_¡No! El maldito periódico._

– ¿Kazuyo? – Soltó Sakura más bien como si hubiese proferido una maldición.

–Llegó del exterior, imagínate, alguien de su experiencia entre nosotros. Y fue ella quien vino a solicitar trabajo, no cabe duda de que somos los mejores. Se complació la actual directora del Hospital General de la Ciudad, Shizune.

Cuando Sakura miró los profundos pozos negros, la piel blanca, el cabello de un intenso color azabache con tintes azulados, se estremeció, simplemente.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí estoy, de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Soy una antigua autora de fics Sasusaku que perdió su camino ninja pero, lo he encontrado de nueva cuenta, al fin. :) ¡Cuentenme qué tal les ha parecido el primer capítulo de Deja vu!_

_P.D. ¡Sasuke no será mujer!jajaja._


End file.
